


Slow Dancing

by CorellianSea



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Han asks Luke to marry him, Han is apparently good enough to be a coach, M/M, That is all, i bet his sisters forced him to learn when he was young, i never use these tags correctly wow, luke is shitty at dancing, this is all i needed in my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorellianSea/pseuds/CorellianSea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">Luke could only wish he didn’t wake up one morning and finally realize that he had no idea how to slow dance. Ignorance was a special kind of bliss. Hell, he’d never even tried before. When did he ever have time for things like that when he had a galaxy to save? However, he was definitely determined from the start. He was dead set on learning to dance within a few days time so he could hopefully dance with Han’s sister. After all, she was going to be his sister-in-law someday.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>  <span class="small">Well, he hoped.</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Dancing

“I can’t do this.” He said while punching the power button of a small music player, effectively turning off all sounds coming from it.

“ _Yes_ , you can. You can do this.”

The ballroom echoed loudly to their deep voices.

“I can’t. What in the world makes you so sure I can?”

Han furrowed his brows at the next few words hissed from his lover’s mouth. His hands found their way to his hips quickly, and he cocked his head to the side in clear annoyance. This how much resistance he received for trying to encourage his boyfriend to get something right.

“Just think of it like your Jedi stances— the way you fight. It's kinda like dancing,” he said. Han moved his right foot to the side, hearing the sharp click of his formal shoes against the refurbished tile of the ballroom they were practicing in. On cue, he began. "One and two, one, two, one, two, three and four.”

The moves were quite fluid for a spacer more often mistaken for a lawless pirate than anything else. It looked easy going and nothing seemed awkward about the way Han held his arms up, grasping nothing but air, yet he found his foundation so easily, naturally driven.

Luke, on the other hand, didn’t appear too happy about the demonstration. His arms crossed over the expensive Coruscanti suit he was wore, accidentally crushing the pale flower in his left chest pocket, but Luke's attention was elsewhere. His eyebrows scrunched as he stepped back with a frown. One finger flipped the music player on and the music recommenced, wordlessly allowing Han take the limelight.

Two days remained until his sister’s wedding— _Han’s_ sister, and she was to marry one of their longtime friend from The Alliance. They had been planning for over a year now, never failing to express their need for everything to be perfect.

_Absolutely perfect._

Luke could only wish he didn’t wake up one morning, obtusely aware out of nowhere that he had no idea how to slow dance. Ignorance was a special kind of bliss. Hell, he’d never even tried before. When had he ever had time for things like that? Not when he had a galaxy to save. In any case, he was definitely determined from the start. Luke was dead set on learning to dance within a few days time, just so he could hopefully dance with Han’s sister. After all, she would be his sister-in-law someday.

Well, _he hoped._

Luke wanted nothing more than to bond with her during one of the most important days of her life. At the same time, wanted to make an effort in trying to woo Han enough to warm up to the idea of marriage.

Hopefully.

For some reason, just _some reason_ , Luke couldn’t get the steps right no matter how hard he tried. Instead, he kept throwing the whole sequence out of order. Whether it was moving his foot to the right instead of left, vice versa, placing his hands on the wrong areas if the body or maybe even spinning his partner when it was too early to be spun; it was all turning out wrong. Han had even given him the option of learning mixed styles, all with the same concept of slow and tender still perfect for romance, moreover, appropriate for the wedding. Except, when that didn't work either, Han had called him _noodle legs_ and laughed obnoxiously, clearly at a loss himself.

Luke considered it all rather stupid now. Though, it probably didn’t help that Han mostly nagged from the sidelines. Hollering about what to do with the imaginary partner he clutched. Han hadnt even danced with him—he stupidly held the air the whole time!

“How about _you_ lead 'n I’ll kind of lead at the same time? You know, just to guide you throughout the way.” Han said, beckoning the blond with a small, half smirk. Luke glared at him more intensely than before. The Corellian simply grinned widely in accomplishment when he did manage to coax a frustrated Luke over to him.

“You can do it, kid. Just remember to keep your toes curled in your shoes for control 'n don’t step on my feet.” Han felt a warm hand grasp his lower side gently, he let Luke lead the way to the middle of the small practice ballroom, encouraging him with every step as music flowed softly in the room.

“Yeah, that’s right." Han glanced down at their feet, staring at Luke’s every movement and eyeing for any mistakes. “One and two, one and two— wait, remember to use my hand you’re holding out as a— guide or something to navigate a ship. Guide me, Luke,”

The young man gulped slightly and did so. Knowing that Han watched him so intensely was a little embarrassing, but when they completed a set without a stumble, Luke realized that once he had a comfortable partner, it didn’t seem very hard anymore. Luke was glad that Han decided to step in instead of leaving him to dance with air the whole time.

In fact, it became a lot easier after realizing that there were very simple, short steps into slow dancing and being reminded of it constantly when he struggled only helped him improve even faster. Luke paid attention to his instructions and smoothly guided his lover on the floor, smiling widely when he hadn’t missed a step in the few minutes that had passed.

“See? What did I tell ya?” Han said with a smirk, eyes crinkling before he peppered kisses on Luke’s clothed shoulder. Luke kissed his cheek in return and continued to lead them carefully, mind going back to the subject that he had thought over earlier. Han still hadn’t popped the question despite their many faithful years of being together. Luke was starting to wonder if Han had lied about how proposing to Corellians first was considered a disrespectful act.

“I told ya that you could do it, 'n you did.”

“Oh hush,” Luke exhaled before the music stopped, breaking them of their embrace. The dancing had his mind in the clouds as he walked, black, cleanly waxed shoes clicked against the tile until the young Jedi reached for the player and turned it off.

“Luke,”

He whipped his head back, hearing his name so suddenly startled him and pulled him from his thoughts. The Jedi was met with a rather heartwarming sight and a small, surprised sound left his thin lips when he realized Han was getting on one knee as the other curled next to him. He pulled a small box out.

“— …I’m late,” Han started with a sigh and Luke noticed how his fingers began to turn white from how hard he was gripping the box.

Luke scoffed, however, while crossing his arms, unable to hold back his own grin that was forming quickly.  
  
“Everyone around us's gettin' older, gettin' married 'n having families. I guess always felt like I was holding you back from true happiness, but you stuck by me all this time, even though you know we can’t have a normal family.”

Luke held back from smacking Han, they could always adopt.

Han shook his head with a sheepish smile, knowing exactly what Luke was thinking. He opened the box to reveal a silver band with a small diamond embedded in the middle. Nothing too large and nothing too small. It wasn't fancy and it wasn't flashy.

_Just how he liked it._

“Luke Skywalker, will you marry me?”

“…Of course, I will, you idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on my phone because i had no choice   
>  They're clearly out of character, at least for me, but i had to have this happen ok   
>  forgive me for the typos, just lemme know about them!   
> 


End file.
